Match Made In Heaven
by brokenangel27
Summary: Two years after the last one, this author finally has enough inspirations to write the second installment. After that night, a happy ending should occur but it didn't..why? Because obstacles are in the way to ruin things..


Match Made In Heaven

Disclaimer: I do not own ANYONE and ANYTHING in Lunar II: Eternal Blue!

Author's Note: So sorry for the extremely long wait (Two years to be precise!) for the second installment of this! Anyways, thought of the plot just while I was bathing so almost ecstatically ran out of the bathroom just to type this out. So here goes!

Chapter 1: So Much For A Happy Ending

Author: This story takes place more than half a year after the memorable prom night. Everyone is currently mugging for their final year exams, hoping to do well just so that they could enter the university of their dreams .... all except for a certain Jean Johton.

Jean: (sighs) It's been eight months, two weeks, 10 hours, 4 minutes and 20 seconds since Leo kissed me.

(Goes on drawing hearts, her name and Leo's in it non-stop while staring out the window.)

Jean: (murmurs) Wonder what will he do next...? Wonder... will he..ever.. marry...me?

(This time, she starts doodling "Jean Tarou, wife of Leo Tarou" non-stop.)

Jean: (blushes) What am I doing?! Bad Jean! Naughty Jean! But... being his wife.. doesn't seem so bad....

Mrs Tarou: (appears from behind) Whose wife?

Jean: Ack! W..wife?! What wife? (quickly crumples up all the papers) No one?!

Mrs Tarou: assess Jean slyly Really? I suppose it has got nothing to do with Leo?

Jean: (blushes) NO!

Mrs Tarou: 'She is so frank.' (grins) Right, nothing to do with Leo. I believe you.

Jean: (nods head frantically) Right, nothing to do with being Leo's wi.....OH CRAP! (covers her mouth)

Mrs Tarou: 'This is fun! But I'd be kind and give her a break today.' Yes? What did you say dear?

Jean: (looks relief) NOTHING!

Mrs Tarou: Okay, shall we go down for dinner? (leads a rather flustered looking Jean down the stairs) I hear Leo is making something for us tonigh...

Author: Suddenly, the front door bursts open..

?: HELLO EVERYONE! GUESS WHO'S HERE?!

Mr Tarou:(runs in from the living room) Good god! What the hell did you think you are..... eh?

Mrs Tarou: (shrieks) My door!!

Jean: (stares blankly) ....?!

?: Uncle! Auntie! How nice to see you all again! (pounces onto the both of them and starts squeezing them)

Mrs Tarou: (tears run down her face) My..door... the mess..

Mr Tarou: T..t..thanks..for the... warm..wel.. welcome.. Mau...

Leo: (appears behind Jean) Mauri, I would appreciate it if you could let my parents go right now.

Mauri: (lets go of Leo's parents) Right, I am so sorry! cocks head to one side Hey.. who is this? Your new maid?

Leo: This? (points at Jean)

Mrs Tarou: (breathlessly proclaims) THAT is NOT my maid. That is Leo's..

Author: Seems like Jean has become a 'this' and a 'that' all at the same time...

Mr Tarou and Jean: (sweatdrops) .......

Leo: (clamps his hand over Mrs Tarou's mouth) .. Mother, you have said enough. Do excuse my mother's impertinence; she has been feeling a bit under the weather lately.

Mauri: Really? (turns her attention back) to Jean So.. who are you?

Jean: (looks taken aback) Me? Erm.. well..(bows down) My name is Jean Johton, and I am currently staying at Mr and Mrs Tarou's house due to some unfortunate circumstances that has..ah.. plagued my family.

Mauri: Oh, right. I see. (bows down) My name is Mauri Makoto and I am Leo's cousin. My mother, Amber Makoto is auntie's sister.

Mrs Tarou: (mutters) A sister I sometimes wish to disown..

Jean: (clamps hand over her mouth to muffle her laughter) ...!

Leo:.....

Mr Tarou: (coughs) Right, now that the proper introductions have been made. Let's all go for dinner now shall we?

Mauri: Okay! (runs over to Leo and glues herself onto his arm)

Jean: .........?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author: That night, while Jean was trying hard to study, without much success, she begins to allow her mind to wander off again...

Jean: (murmurs) Leo likes me. Right? If not, he would not kiss me. Right? Right. So why do I feel so odd around him lately? And.. it HAS been a long time since.. we've last kissed.

(Starts getting paranoid and crumples her worksheets only to realize her mistake just in time to soothe the papers out.)

Jean: (sighs) I suppose.. Leo.. has his reasons...

Mauri: (suddenly materializes from behind) Who has what reasons?

Jean: Ark! M..Mauri!

Mauri: So who have what reasons? (sits onto Jean's bed)

Jean: N.. No one. 'I can see the family resemblance now..'

Mauri: Right. No one. Anyways, so how long have you been here?

Jean: Me? Erm.. let's see. Almost 11 months already.

Mauri: I see. So how do you find my cousin?

Jean: L.. Leo?

Mauri: (nods) Yes, he's cute isn't he?

Jean: blushes Yeah.

Mauri: (looks at her for a while) I see.

(Jumps off her bed and heads for the door)

Mauri: A word of caution Jean. Do not fall for him.

Jean: (blinks) Huh?

Mauri: Do not fall for him.

Jean: ..Why?

Mauri: Oh you'd find out soon enough.

Jean: Okay...?

Mauri: Great. Good night Jean. I would like you to know that, I'm glad we had this talk.

Jean: (blinks all the more) Right. Good night Mauri. 'What an odd girl.'

Mauri: (shuts Jean's door, sighs and whispers) Because I want him all to myself.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author: Meanwhile, in Leo's room..

Leo: (sneezes) 'Air-con must be too damn cold.' (increases the temperature and sneezes again) 'I wonder if she's cold too?'

Author: Meanwhile in Jean's room...

Jean: (sneezes) .....?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author: Okay the end of the first chapter. I hope you'd like it! The next chapter should be done and up in December! So ciaos for the moment!


End file.
